Dreamflyer
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Luna comes into Scootaloo dreams to help her over her inner fear of flying.


Title: Dreamflyer

Type: One Shot

Cannons: Rainbow Dash, Luna, Scootaloo, CMC

Summary: Luna comes into the dreams of Scootaloo to help her over come the fears of flying and failing in the young filly and Luna comes to feel the touch of friendship and trust also in turn from the little flyer.

For a moment, her wings felt the rush of air as shoulders moved and the pull in her chest grew more and more as she flew in the air. Fighting over the gravity of the earth always pulling her down in the last moments before she take to the air. Shouts of encouragement filled the filly's ears of her friends watching from the hill in seeing at last one of their own flying at last into the wide blue sky.

The other flyer, felt a tug of hope in attaching the young pegasus take to the air for a few moments longer and stronger then she had from weeks of training and helping by Equestrias number one flyer: Rainbow Dash

For weeks, the pair had gone to the edge of the Everfree Forest so they could have some alone time and training for Scoot. Trying to teach the filly to fly was a test for Rainbow Dash, from the basics of flight to trying to get the filly to get over her own fear of heights for some reason. Dash did know Scoots mother had been an earth pony who had mated with a pegasus. More then not, it was rare for a Pegasus to be born from a matting of earth to sky but the little orange filly had the wings of a pegasus and show she could fly or at least float. More then question if she was born with the magic to fly?

Pegasus had an inner magic to fly, how it worked half the time no one could understand and not even the Unicorns understood it all. Many had stopped to question the reasons and let nature carry on. Half breeds could be born with the wings and body of a Pegasus but not the magic needed to leave the Earth and come into the Sky. One way to know if a filly could fly was if she could stand on the clouds which Dash had done with Scootaloo more then once and the filly could. She could even shape clouds but why could she not take wings? Her mind seemed to be fill of fears and nightmares that kept her to the earth bound.

Yet like now, even as she took to the air, her wings out and the earth nearly pulling away from her body. Like always, the filly would look down and fell onto the earth or Dash catching her at the last moments in the air.

"Yaaaaaayyyyyy." Scootaloo cry sounded out as Dash moved to catch the filly on her back in moments.

Sweetie Bell and Apple-bloom went from full on happy and shouting for their friend to a bit of shock and sadness from the hill to see her fall once more. Sweetie let out a sigh, shaking her head a moment in disappoint with a mirror look on Bloom's face.

"She was soooo close this time!" Apple Bloom said, her hoof stomping the ground in a full of frustrations.

Sweetie Bell nodded a more dissentient look on her face, "Yah I know! I know she can do it! We just have to help and support her as much as we can!"

The earth and unicorn filly nodded, willing to do anything to help their best friend out and fellow CMC member. Both had come up with ideas to try and help out the Pegasus from flying training to any other way they could. They had spent hours in the library in reading on Pegasus and asking the other flyers around the village for ideas. Doing what two best friends could do!

Dash lightly flouted down, a smile of encouragement on her lips, "Hey, you went higher and further this time! Good job Scoot!"

Laying on the back of Dash, yes the words made her heart warm up but her in her mind all she could do was beat herself down for letting Dash down and her friends. "Thanks Rainbow Dash….."

Hearing the sorrow in the orange filly's voice, Dash only kept on the smile as she let her down. "Look, we'll pick it up tomorrow ok? You've come a long way from weeks ago! Give yourself some credit kid!"

Scootaloo landed on the ground, feeling a little better in the praise of her role model and tried to bury away the fears in her mind with a shake of her body to wing tips. Her wings where stronger from the training and looked more like a pegasus should but why could she not fly?

Dash looked down at her "adopted sister", having had the younger one move in with her after also learning she was living on her own in a way. That took a lot of guts for a little filly to live on her own like she had but Dash knew also a little one needed a home. "Look, I'll be by at sundown to come and get yah Scoot after a Weather Job is done. Just hang out with friends for the rest of day and take it off from the flying lessons."

Taking off in a flap of wings, Rainbow-dash took off into the sky. Sweetie and Apple-bloom made their way down to their friend. "Hey, let's get a bite to eat before heading to the club house!" Sweetie bell spoke, smiling brightly.

Giving into the energy of the Unicorn, Scootaloo did try a weak smile but it was a shadow of her normally all out bright one. "Sure, I could use a daisy sandwich after all the training and such and thanks for coming gals…"

Appleblossm lightly pushed with her shoulder, "Hey, it's what friends do right?"

The Earth Pony shook her mane as the three took off into the way. For most the day, the other two friends talked away on how to get their marks while Scoot would only do small talk. Her mind was back on her fail to fly once more.

The sun went to set as always, all ponies of all kinds knowing it would rise again with the help of their Sun Princess and the moon was welcomed with open minds all the more, shining bright and full to cast out its own glow and sent ponies into dreams and rest. Where some time ago the moon had been seen with a aura of fear from who once lay trapped in its shadow, now the truth being know it was a welcome to the night with the cast of stars in company.

Dash as the sun was setting in the last rays to pick up her new little sister, the mare could still read in the drop of face to the ground and the wings dragging knew Scootaloo was still lingering on her frailer to fly once more. Sighing a moment in watching the little filly, the Keeper of Loyalty knew she was going to need some help in what to do now. Having never had to worry about the care of a little one like this was a learning curve for Rainbow Dash and carrying for someone such as she was now.

"Hey Scoot, let's go and head home and get some sleep huh kid?" Dash voice was normal, filled with that energy and confidence.

"Sure….." She asked back, eyes moving up but filled with that same shade of doubt.

Dash could only sigh for the moment and took to a smile as the filly jumped on her back to head back to their home in the clouds. Night coming to a full bloom as the pair of flyers landed on the clouds with ease. Scootaloo, with out much of a night went to her room as Dash shook her head and knew she would need help from her friends and the CMC's to get her little sister back to a normal like before.

The small flyer moved to lie on her bed of clouds, not needing a cover in the warmth of summer in the night. Moonlight moving in the clouds as it helped to lull the young one into a sleep deep enough for dreams as the moonlight for a moment seemed to become a shape with wings and a horn to pass on a beam of moonlight close to young filly.

Dreams do come to all who sleep, and sometimes they may get a watcher of them. Scootaloo was having the same dream born from the yearning to fly. Her wings worked as she glided freely from the earth over the night, stars cast out and glowing and a half moon behind her to cast her outline on the clouds as the filly would move higher and higher to nearly touch the stars. No fear of the ground or falling to fill in the soul, only freedom she has tasted in small doses but fears always come out in the sleeping mind. Left alone to wiggle out and attack the core of a pony as the mind is free.

Like always, the dream would shift slowly with the stars going away and the moon fading away. Leaving only the night with no light for the flying filly. Eyes looking around for the stars and moon that always helped her to fly. Feeling the pull of a unknown seen weight slowly pulling her down no matter how much she flapped her wings will they gave out or faded away and letting the little flyer fall to the earth with nothing but her cries of help filling in the air around.

This time like always, a cloud would shoot out to catch the small one, a flash of moonlight and wide black wings with the moon once more blooming out in full in the silhouette of the a princess of the lands coming to the aid of a friend in some ways.

Luna hovered a moment, her horn glowing a blue light softly in a swing of her head to chase away the darkness and the stars scattered out once more and twinkles and the moon changed from half to full in answer to its princess calling in its soft light into the world of dreams. Looking for a moment in a smile of her work and casting and then gentle like to the shivering form of Scoot as she sniffed in sadness as tears traced down her eyes closed. Wings once more on her back but held close in sorrow and shaking in her soft cries of fears.

More then once, Luna had come flying just in time to save the little one from hitting the earth in her dreams like before. Casting away the nightmare with her magic but this time had been close for the dream walker and ruler of the night. Some might think it was strange for the moon princess to visit such a little filly but after she had come into her dreams weeks ago. A surprise had come in letters to Princess Luna from Scootaloo every week to even drawing and pictures of the CMCs trying to find their cutie marks. Luna had gain had friend even if was just a filly still new to the world and held no fear of the Night Ruler as some of the older ponies did in the lands.

"Scootaloo, you are safe little one." Luna's regal voice was soft, gentle as she landed on the cloud next to the filly.

Feeling the aura and air of the dream walker, Scootaloo lifted her head for the moment and blinked away the tears. Fighting to put on that brave face like always but the damage had been done to the young one on more then one night of the same dream. Luna moved down to lightly nuzzle her cheek in a sign of understanding and waited like always but she felt a need to push this subject.

Gazing down at the filly, the Princess spoke, "Scootaloo, this is the Fifth time this week I've had to save you from this nightmare but this seemed more darker then just following. What has been happening little one?"

Scoot looked up, seeing no judgment in the Alicorns' eyes like always just the understanding of wisdom and years, her heart breaking and words pouring out. "I've been training weeks and weeks with Rainbow Dash on my flying and on my own! I keep trying and trying, and sometimes it feels like I'm bout to fly then I always full to the ground! I'm failing Rainbow! Wasting her time! I know she's going to get tired of me and leave me! I'm always going to be suck on the ground like all the other pegasuses say because my mom was a earth money and I was born wrong…and…."

Luna lightly hushed the stream of words with a light lap of her hoof on the nose of the filly as she went quiet. Taking in all the fears of the younger one set her back in thoughts. Much did lay on the shoulders of the little peggy if anything for someone so young but she looked down at her in knowing one thing," I do not believe Rainbow Dash is just going to leave you Scootaloo, once she loyal and takes someone under her wing, she keeps to them like glow. She may be a little uneasy when it comes to a child like you but she will try her best for you and help you to fly."

Shifting a bit to stand and her fur on her cheeks a bit wet from weeping, Scoot knew this to be true in her heart but always that fear of losing lingered. "As for not flying, I believe its more of the inner fear of failing not only her but yourself. This is why you keep falling in your dreams."

Scoot only nodded, sitting on the cloud for a moment as a flap of wings made a playful breeze as the Alicorn took to the air in grace. Eyes opened wide in watching the Lady Alicorn take to the air like it was natural.

Luna came to look on the little filly with a warm smile, her wings spread out into the night air with the stars shinning brightly in tune to their Mistress.

"Scootaloo, I know you can fly! " Luna said, flouting in the air with her wings catching the moonlight.

The little Pegasus watched the princess float about like a feather on the breeze. Feeling the pull of her own feathers in the wind blowing around. "I'm scared I'll fall like always Princess….." Her voice was weak, fill of fears even in dreams.

Luna watched the doubt in the young flyer's eyes and moved in a flap of wings to make her gaze level, gentle and knowing. Reaching out a hoof to make Scootaloo look up at her, "Then I will always catch you…."

Hearing those words made her spirit feel lighter in knowing a friend like Luna believe in her so much, it was like having one more big sister in life like Dash trying to help her out but not only was Dash helping her to find her wings but also Sweetie and Bloom in cheering for her and making her use her wings as much as she could on ground or tying her to a tree and using a pulley to make her leave the earth and try to fly with a bit of help of them holding the ropes.

A lot of ponies of many kinds believed she would fly one day and the only real one factor was the self doubt in her own self. Huffing a bit, Scootaloo filled her lungs up with air as she stood up and Luna watched in a smile in seeing those small but strong wings start to beat a bit slow but faster and faster like a little humming bird taking off! Closing her eyes for a moment as Dash had said to feel the air around her and the pull of her wings in her body. Letting that magic from deep down flow out and fill her up to let take to the air like a feather in the wind.

"You can do this little one, just believe you can! This is your dream but if you can do it here, then in the real world you will also do it!" Luna whispered into her mind, gentle and warm with a push of willing.

This was if anything a moment of truth for the young pegasus , her wings and heart beating, her mind trying to push her body to fly even with the fears looming always. Taking the leap, she pushed away from the cloud into the open air! Excitement lay on a edge to turn to fear but knowing Luna was there to catch her helped the filly to beat her wings stronger and longer in the air of night. Long moments lay, Luna just close by but speaking in praise.

"You are doing it, Scootaloo open your eyes little humming bird!" Luna spoke, smiling and laughing in a mix of glee and wonder of her own as such.

Opening her purple eyes, she watched the ground moving below her hooves as clouds rolled by. Feeling and trusting her wings to keep her air born and free from the ground was a strange but wonderful feeling filling her and half of that was the magic that let those of the pegasus fly such as they did. Giggling all the more in wonder of herself she could fly! Nothing to tie her down to the earth now! Scoot was free at last to take her place into the sky!

Pushing a little more speed to her wings and hooves running into the air as natural as always. Luna coming to her side and beating her own black wings in tune to the filly as both flyers raced in the stars and moonlight. Playing in the clouds and shooting and out if them in a game of tag that just seemed to happen. Luna laughing likes a new born filly for the first time in many a years of memory. Nothing of joy filled the dream night as the two chased and ran on clouds till the in real world, the moon was slowly setting for the sun to rise.

Luna landed on a cloud, Scootaloo stammered a bit in a landing but she was all smiles at Luna. Coming down to nuzzle her cheek, pride filled the Princess in the actions of little friend for over coming her fears at last in dreams and soon in the real world.

"You have done well Scootaloo, better then I could ever dream my little friend. If you fly here in these dreams then you will fly strong in the waking world!" Luna promised, smiling brightly.

"If I fly, will you come and see me Luna?" Scoot asked, eyes filled with hope.

Luna blinked a moment, a bit off a bit in such a warm welcome of her company still by this little one and her openness. "Yes Scootaloo, anytime you need me I will come. It's what friends do for the others don't they?"

Scootaloo smiled, thinking of one more question to ask, "Hey Luna, could I come to Canterlot to see you if I went with Dash?"

Turning to look at Scootaloo she still in a touch of shock the little filly would just call her Luna and not princess or any kind of title. Feeling the warmth of friendship and bounds with her little friend, "Yes, you are always welcome to my home Scootaloo in any time or if need me not only in dreams but in the real world, you have only just to call me."

Smiling in all honest love, Scootaloo blinked and leaned against the Alicorn in knowing she was going to wake up. "Thank you Luna…"

The filly slide into a deeper sleep as the moon was dipping below the line of sunset and Luna knew her time was up in the night. Fading away in a smile back to her own body as the sun rose and she blinked in waking in a moment of blue eyes. The smile still on her lips and the warmth in the soul of knowing she had a friend who loved her with out question.

Hours later in the late morning, a young flyer woke up and flapped her wings but a light of determination in her eyes, looking out over the sky and knowing soon she would fly and claim her place in them with her friends by her side and in her dreams.


End file.
